


Too Easy (#116 Smug)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [149]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things shouldn’t be too easy to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Easy (#116 Smug)

Ian held out his hand. Don, David and Colby each handed over twenties. “Could you possibly look more smug, Ian?” Don groused at him.

“I don’t know Eppes, let me try.” Ian said with a grin.

“So what do we do with this guy?” Colby asked gesturing to the man on the other side of the mirror.

“Put him on a hook, drop him back in.” Ian said.

“You know Charlie’s math is predicting a lot more people involved than the four this guy fessed to.” David pointed out.

“Unless his voodoo is predicting an army we can handle it.


End file.
